coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4157 (10th March 1997)
Plot Gerry keeps Liz, Jim and Andy at gun-point, furious that there's a houseful as he wanted Liz on her own so he could just kill her. Jim tries to persuade him to let Andy go but Gerry refuses and makes all three crouch on the floor. Des and Samantha go to the airfield to do their parachute jump. They are both nervous. Gerry tells his hostages that he wants to kill Liz because she told the police about Fraser's big job. She swears she didn't but he doesn't believe her, saying she's ruined his plans to retire to Cyprus. He grows angry when he has trouble getting through to his friend's mobile, trying to arrange a getaway car. Jim begs him to let Andy go, saying he'll stay as his hostage and has to stop Liz from shouting at Gerry hysterically as she realises he's going to shoot them all. Andy is sickened as Gerry lays into Liz over dressing like a whore, telling her Fraser likes his women straight off the streets. Gerry finally arranges a car, with the hoot of a horn as the signal. Des and Samantha jump and are relieved to land safely. Gerry is distracted by his phone ringing so Jim jumps him, screaming at Andy to run. The neighbours are stunned when a gunshot comes from No.11. Andy refuses to leave his parents and helps set about Gerry. Liz springs to life and, taking off her shoe, hits Gerry about the head with her heel. Des and Samantha are exhilarated from the jump. The police arrest Gerry and question the McDonalds. Liz thanks Jim for saving her life but he tells her he was only thinking of Andy. Emily is shaken by the siege as it reminds her of Ernest's death. The neighbours rally round and help clear up No. 11 as the shot brought down a lot of the ceiling. Jim is touched by their concern whilst Fiona worries about Liz and the fact that she nearly died because of Alan. Cast Regular cast *Becky Palmer - Emily Aston *Sean Skinner - Terence Hillyer *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Claire Palmer - Maggie Norris *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker Guest cast *Instructor - Joanne Heywood *Gerry Turner - Keith Woodason *Det. Sgt. - Ronnie Leek Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Airfield and hanger *Police station Notes *A female voice at the end of a phone call made by Gerry Turner is uncredited despite having several lines of dialogue. *Emily Bishop references Hilda Ogden's dialogue in Episode 1773 (11th January 1978) ("That's the wife") when talking about the effect on her of Ernie's death. *Andy Bradford was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The McDonalds face a nightmare encounter at the hands of the evil Gerry. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,500,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes